Paper 2 Writing 2014
Part A '''around 45 minutes '''General Tips: # Arrange the headings according to the timeline OR mention the famous points nowadays first # Set a main theme and write the three parts about it -> more well-linked and organized (e.g. environmental protection, the tight bonding of villagers) # Equally distribute the time to the three parts, the number of words should be evenly distributed (around 70 words in each part) A. Past Tense (40 years ago) # Typical answers: －Agriculture (Fishing and farming) －Living in simple and small houses near the sea －Poor economy 2. Outstanding answers: －Unhygienic conditions (e.g. pollution, rubbish everywhere) －Meaning of the name of the village “Lucky Village” You can elaborate more about the word “Lucky” 3. Tips: You should use your imagination to write this part. However, the details should be sensible. B. Past Tense (An important event in the past) # Typical answers: －the village was destroyed 2. Details: －e.g. under extreme weather or infectious disease/the villagers of another village fought against the villagers in Lucky Village －e.g. villagers cooperated to support the environmental protection/villagers gathered to start a revolution 3. Tips: －Topic sentence should be creative and surprising. －Please point out and describe the turning point. (CHANGE) －More descriptive details but not only key words of your ideas. C. Present Tense # Typical answers: －food (e.g. seafood, fish balls) －architecture (e.g. classical old buildings) －scenery (the natural beauty) 2. Outstanding answers: －personality of the villagers (e.g. villagers are friendly and cheerful) －costumes of the villagers (e.g. clothes in warm colors, headbands) －festivals (e.g. fishing festival, thanksgiving) －unique customs (e.g. divine once a month) －ecotourism －demographic information (e.g. a large number of twin births) 3. Tips: You can take the places in Hong Kong such as Cheung Chau and Lantau Island as reference, but please add new and creative points. Type: Descriptive/narrative writing Part B ''' around 1 hour and 15 minutes '''Q2. a. Format: Formal letter b. Tone: Polite yet persuasive (the target audience=person-in-charge of the fitness centre) c. Content: First paragraph: Indicate the objective of this letter with formal greetings (ask for donation of old equipment) Main body: Benefits to BOTH the school and the fitness centre －enhancing the reputation of the fitness centre －social responsibilities (helping the school) －promoting the brand name of the equipment －environmental-friendly －providing more space for new equipment Closing: Mention the objective again and thank the reader. d. Tips: Take a balance, don’t mention too many advantages to your school as you aim at persuading the audience to donate the fitness equipment to you. e. Related Module: Learning English through Sports Communication Q3. a. Format: Email b. Target audience: Drama Club’s members c. Content: First paragraph: Indicate the objective of this letter (informing them that you received complaint) Main body: List out the complaints from City Hall －being too noisy －running and playing －damaging the props －leaving food and drink there à unhygienic condition Closing: Ask for improvement d. Tips: －Focus on the complaints from City Hall. Don’t mention irrelevant points like the attractiveness of the performance. －Avoid being too harsh as you have to maintain the harmony among the club members. e. Related module: Learning English through Drama Q4. a. Format: Formal letter to the Editor (Remember that this is a letter but not simply an argumentative essay) b. Key word: Filming movies in the city centre (but NOT filming your own movies/watching movies in the city centre) c. Content: －Illustrate ideas in different perspectives like economic aspect and social aspect/long term vs short term effect Economic aspect: －create famous attractions for people to recapture the movie scene/take photos à promote tourism －minimize the expenditure of filming in other places －make the movie more realistic and strike the cord of the audience as the background would be more familiar Social aspect: －Advantages: enhance the sense of belonging of local people －Disadvantages: disturb the residents nearby (light and noise), traffic congestion (blocking the road) d. Key tips: Provide both positive impacts and negative impacts. To gain higher score, you may also include encounter arguments and rebuttals to strengthen your points. f. Related module: Learning English through Social Issues Q8. a. Format: Article in school magazine (Include a title) b. Target audience: students in your school c. Keywords: How you prepared for the competition, what you learned from this experience How you prepared for the competition: －reading aloud in front of large audience to gain confidence －imagination, paying attention to the rhyming words, gesture, eye contact －with the support of teachers and classmates What you learnt: －Skills: the verbal and non-verbal expressions, choice of word －Other than the skills: practice makes perfect, confidence e. Related module: Learning English through Poems and Songs